Computer Scientist
|weapon = Code Corrupter |abilities = |rarity = Legendary}} Computer Scientist is a Legendary variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He has 100 health just like the default Scientist and uses a weapon called the Code Corrupter as his primary weapon. His special ability is that if he gets enough vanquishes, he enters 'Crunch Mode' which raises his movement speed and damage. It is worth noting though, that vanquishes scored while in Crunch Mode will not extend the duration of the mode, meaning it will always last for the same amount of time. He was first revealed in gameplay of the Backyard Battleground. He and the Zoologist were the only unlockable Scientist variants during the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Computer Scientist wasn't always so savvy with technology. He only recently discovered computers, and now he's wandering Zomburbia, searching for that information superhighway he's heard so much about. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Crunch Mode, where you'll move quicker and deal more damage! AI Health Easy: 60 Normal: 80 Hard: 100 CRAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Computer Scientist is the Code Corrupter. *The base close range damage per hit is 50 and critical is 54. *The base mid range damage per hit is 22-27 and critical is 30. *The base long range damage per hit is 8-10 and critical is 15. *The base close range Crunch Mode damage per hit is 62 and critical is 67. *The base mid range Crunch Mode damage per hit is 40-45 and critical is 50. *The base long range Crunch Mode damage per hit is 15-20 and critical is 25. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 6. *The reload time is 0.7 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is medium. Abilities The Computer Scientist has three active abilities like the other characters and one passive ability exclusive to himself. Strategies With The Computer Scientist is a very powerful foe to mess with, especially when you attack up close. He is very useful as he has healing abilities which allow you to heal yourself so you don't lose your Crunch Mode bar. He should be used in the same manner as you would with the Marine Biologist. While the Computer Scientist has a slower fire rate than the Marine Biologist, it makes up for it with a ridiculously fast reload time of 0.7 seconds and the fact that he is has more capabilities at range. A good strategy to use when playing as him is to use your Warp ability to get close to your target, go right up to them, fire the gun (doing critical 50 up-close damage), retreat using your other Warp and use one of your healing abilities (the Zombie Heal Station, Armored Heal Station or Mega Heal Bomb) to heal yourself back to full health. The Computer Scientist can also attack at long-range, but his shots aren't very powerful, so it is best to get up close to vanquish plants. Try to back off from stronger enemies like Citron (especially Iron Citron) as they can quickly vanquish you. Just because you can deal a lot of damage does not mean you will always win in 1v1 situations. Once in Crunch Mode, the Computer Scientist gets speed, damage and damage resistance buffs. The damage buff lets the Computer Scientist vanquish plants in shot 2 - 6 shots. The speed buff makes it easier to catch up with speedy opponents like Sunflowers or Citrons in their ball form. Crunch Mode will also make plants light up, similar to the effect of Gnomish Perspective, making them easier to spot and hunt down. While Crunch Mode is powerful, the screen effect is its weakness. Since the screen is primarily green and black, it can be very difficult to tell what is going on, meaning walking into Potato Mines or Spikeweeds is common. Butter Barrages are also deadly, as it may not show that there is butter raining down and the music may make you more vulnerable to Burrow. Against The Computer Scientist is extremely devastating to you, especially due to his large damage at close-range, his 6 ammo clip and the fact that he can heal himself and other zombies too. Try to stay as far away from the Computer Scientist and try to take him out at long-range instead of fighting face to face. Try to also target the Computer Scientist first, because if he manages to enter Crunch Mode, you're in trouble. If he does enter Crunch Mode, your best bet is to attack him at range as even his Crunch Mode damage at range isn't very big. Remember that the Computer Scientist might have a hard time seeing what's going on, so try and use abilities like The Bean Abilities to vanquish him while he tries to vanquish you. Unlocking tips The Computer Scientist is a Legendary variant, meaning that it is extremely hard to find stickers for him in sticker packs, and he cannot be unlocked in Phenomenal Character Packs. However, only two stickers are needed to unlock him. The best strategy to unlocking the Computer Scientist is to keep buying Wonderous Packs of Greatness, as they have the best chance of a legendary item, meaning you have a good chance of getting the Computer Scientist. Sometimes, a character showcase will happen, and the selected zombie class will get a limited pack featuring items it can only get. If that class is the Scientist, you may have a chance to get a Computer Scientist piece, since only Scientist related items can be received. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * * Gallery Computer Scientist.png|Computer Scientist in-game Pvzgw2 computer scientist unlocked.png pvzgw2 computer scientist legs sticker.png|Leg sticker piece of the Computer Scientist Transparent_Computer_Scientist_Stickerbook_Image.png|Computer Scientist as seen in the Stickerbook without any background computer_scientist_stickerbook_cropped.png|Stickerbook entry Trivia *When Crunch Mode ability is activated, the 8-bit jam is played. **This makes him the only variant not to be a party variant to play a jam. **Interestingly, he never played the 8-bit jam in the beta. *The face on the computer on his back might be a reference to the character Jailbot from the Adult Swim show Superjail!. **Alternatively, he could be a general reference to emoticons. *He and Arcade Zombie share many similarities. **Both wear glasses which are taped together. **Both use machines to attack plants. **Both of their machines have a secret ability that activates when requirements are met. **As mentioned above, the 8-bit jam, which is Arcade Zombie's jam, is played during Crunch Mode. **They are both based on the "Nerd" stereotype. *When reloading and firing his weapon you can hear sound effects from retro 80's games found in arcades. **This sound is changed to a more higher pitched 8-bit noise in Crunch Mode. **His reload animation also involves him seemingly swiping a credit card. *The first accessory you will get when unlocking him is called the "Coding Glasses", which is a common stereotype for nerds to have a pair of glasses with tape in between. **The Arcade Zombie wears a similar pair of glasses. *When he jumps, the player can hear a sound very similar to Mario's jumping sound from the 1985 game Super Mario Bros. *According to his stickerbook description, he's looking for an information superhighway. This means he could actually be trying to find the Internet. *He shoots 1's and 0's from his weapon and also has 1's and 0's emitting from his computer. This is a reference to binary code, in which all information comes in a string of 1's and 0's. *A glitch occurs when he uses Energy Warp while in Crunch Mode, where the ability will automatically cancel when the Warp is used, thus forcing the Computer Scientist to start over. *He is the only Legendary variant to have weapon skins and be playable during the beta. *He is one of the only six non-party Legendary variants, with the other five being Toxic Brainz, Iron Citron, Disco Chomper, Commando Corn, and Scallywag Imp. *With the exception of Commando Corn and Scallywag Imp, he is the only Legendary variant not seen in the singleplayer mode of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *The Code Corrupter's reload speed is 0.7 seconds, making it the second fastest reloading weapon in the game without upgrades, only bested by the Super Commando's Z3 Crossbow which reloads in 0.5 seconds, a difference of just 200 milliseconds. *In the beta, his projectiles were blue instead of green. pl:Informatyk Category:Scientist variants Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Legendary zombies Category:Legendary variants